Ministry of Foreign Affairs (Kafuristan)
The Ministry of Foreign Affairs of the Abadi Sultanate of Kafuristan, also known as the Foreign Ministry, is a Government of Kafuristan's federal and executive Ministry which is responsible for maintaining external relations of the Abadi Sultanate of Kafuristan, including Majatran cooperation and international development. The executive and political figure heading the Foreign Ministry is informally known as the Foreign Minister of Kafuristan. The post of Foreign Minister is considered one of the high-profile portfolios in the Cabinet of Kafuristan, and usually has a Deputy Minister. The Deputy minister or junior minister, is known as Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs. The Ministry is headquartered at the Constitution Avenue, Lehonti, a few blocks from Parliament and the Grand Vizier's Secretariat. The Ministry is led by the Foreign Minister, who is nominated by the Grand Vizier of Kafuristan, and is a senior member of the Cabinet. Responsibilities The Ministry is responsible for the foreign policy of the Abadi Sultanate of Kafuristan. It has seven goals: *To promote security and stability, effective humanitarian assistance, and good governance. *To strengthen Majatran cooperation . *To increase wealth worldwide and fight poverty. *To promote human and social development. *To protect and improve the environment. *To promote the welfare and safety of Kafuri nationals abroad and to regulate the movement of persons *To raise Kafuristan's cultural profile and help create a positive image within and beyond Kafuristan Organisation Ministry The civil service consists out of the top level, the secretary general and his deputy and five directorates general, which manage several departements. The directorates general are led by Directors-General and are occupied with specific issues of foreign policy. *The Directorate-General for Majatran Cooperation concerns itself with the Majatran Continent. It is responsible for Kafuri relations with Majatran nation. It also coordinates policy in regional organizations like the Organization of Majatran States (OMS). *The Directorate-General for Political Affairs is concerned with peace, security matters and human rights. *The Directorate-General for International Cooperation is responsible for international development, including economic development, education, health and environment. It implements Kafuri development policy. *The Directorate-General for Regional Policy and Consular Affairs coordinates the diplomatic missions. It also shapes the migration and cultural policies of the ministry. Missions Embassies and Consulates Kafuristan maintains embassies and consulates in the following nations: International Organizations Kafuristan has permanent representations at the following international organizations: *International Monarchist League *Organization of Majatran States (OMS) *South Ocean Treaty Organization *League of Islamic States Independent agencies The ministry has several different independent agencies: *Advisory Council on International Affairs, which adivises the ministry on foreign affairs. *Advisory Committee on Issues of Public International Law, which advises with international public law. *Kafuri Development Assistance Research Council, which advises the ministry on international development. *Government Committee on Private International Law, which advises with international private law. *Centre for the Promotion of Imports from Developing Countries aids developing countries in selling their products and services in the Kafuristan. *National Committee for International Cooperation and Sustainable Development, manages the funds for international development that are spent by civil society. List of Ministers of Foreign Affairs Category:Kafuri Government